Happy Christmas
by FreeingAlys
Summary: Being in love with Mikayla only makes Christmas happier. Mikiley. ONESHOT.


**Title: **Happy Christmast  
**Rating: **T  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Summary: **Being in love with Mikayla only makes Christmas happier. Mikiley. ONESHOT.  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hannah Montana. I'm not making a profit off of this. Really.  
**Author's Note: **Happy Christmas everyone! I hope you all have someone in your life that makes it only that much happier, hint the subject of this one shot. : )

**Happy Christmas **

"Hannah Montana, you seem like you could use one of these." Mikayla joked as she tossed a square wrapped in bright green wrapping paper at me.

I shook my head and smiled as I slipped my blond wig off and then glanced back up at Mikayla. We were in my dressing room behind the stage. We had been paired up by a Christmas program to sing "Silent Night" together. We had just gotten off the bright and hot stage and I was winding down when Mikayla poked her head in and tossed the present at me.

"Why thank you." I said and when Mikayla nodded her head at me I started to pick at the corners of the wrapping paper with my index finger.

I carefully unwrapped the present and smiled once the paper fell onto the floro and I sat in my chair staring at it. "Wow…Mikayla, this is great." I mumbled and then glanced up at Mikayla who was smiling wide and nodding at me.

"I'm glad you like it. I searched all over the place for something like it." Mikayla sat down on my couch and a expression passed over her face and I gripped tightly onto my gift, wanting to just give in and hug her, but because of her "not in public" rule I couldn't. "That was the first day we really connected remember, when you told me the story about you and moon rocks…well Hannah did anyway." Mikayla added and I shrugged my shoulders.

Our relationship started in a weird way, but it was relationship nonetheless and it has to be the best one I've been in. Not like it's saying much I had only been with her and Jake Ryan. But still, being with Mikayla is the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I've regretted telling her about those stupid pet moon rocks I used to have when I was little, at least until now anyway.

"These are wonderful, thank you." I said again as I glanced down at the back of moon rocks. They were just like the ones that I had when I was little, down to the last detail that I had described to Mikayla that first day Hannah and Mikayla actually had a civil conversation.

"No problem. As long as you got me something great too." Mikayla joked and I smiled at her.

While running my hands through my brown hair I quickly scooted onto the couch next to her and smiled at her. "I got you the best thing ever…me." I said and then I quickly covered her lips with mine.

Mikayla pressed her hands down on my thighs as she kissed me back, softly and warming. I listened as the next artist on the program started singing "Noel" on the stage and I felt my heart beat against my chest. Last Christmas I had just been excited for the stupid presents that I was going to get from Dad and Jackson, but now it had a completely different meaning for me

With Mikayla in my life she changed everything for me, from the eggnog, to the reindeer cookies to the early Christmas presents. She has a way of making me see completely different things for the holiday. She makes it so…happy.

I pulled away from Mikayla, licked my lips and smiled at her again. "Happy Christmas." I whispered and Mikayla let out a small laugh and nodded her head.

"Happy Christmas in like three days." She joked and kissed me quickly before pulling away. "I have to go, my manager only gave me like five minutes to go 'to the bathroom'." Mikayla told me, using the air quotes around the bathroom part of her sentence.

I nodded my head at her and pointed down at the moon rocks. "Okay see you later, thanks." I smiled at her and she quickly smiled at me before turning on her heel and walking quickly out of my dressing room.

I smiled down at the present that Mikayla had given to me and then I placed them on the couch. Walking over to my vanity mirror, I started adding more lip gloss to my lips as I thought to the Christmas party that both Mikayla and my record label would be having later tonight.

I slipped my wig back on, happy to have gotten the break from it, I touched up my blush and then stepped away from the mirror. After picking up the bow that had been placed on my present from Mikayla, I smiled down at it and then push in on my jeans. After slipping on my jacket I quickly flipped open my phone and left Mikayla telling her we should go to her place after our party.

I walked out of my dressing room and then let out a sigh as I realized being in love with Mikayla really does only make Christmas much happier.


End file.
